1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable variable scopes and more particularly pertains to a new variable power rifle scope adjuster for allowing a variable power rifle scope to be adjusted with a single finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable variable scopes is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable variable scopes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art adjustable variable scopes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,554 to Nassivera; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,875 to Berry, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,041 to Sandall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,700 to Sprandel; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,587 to Rubbert; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,392 to Tomita.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new variable power rifle scope adjuster. The inventive device includes a clamping ring dimensioned for fitting around a power adjustment ring on a standard scope. A vertical segment is secured to and extends upwardly from the clamping ring. A horizontal segment extends outwardly from an upper end of the vertical segment. A finger loop is secured to a free end of the horizontal segment. The finger loop is dimensioned for receiving a finger therein for moving the vertical segment and the horizontal segment to facilitate movement of the clamping rod to adjust the power adjustment ring on the standard scope.
In these respects, the variable power rifle scope adjuster according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a variable power rifle scope to be adjusted with a single finger.